Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest is in providing local navigation support to users by connecting proximate devices. For example, any obstruction (e.g., on-going constructions) in the line-of-sight makes it difficult for users to locate their destination despite assistance from navigation and mapping services. Further, the navigation and mapping services may be obsolete and may not accurately represent latest developments in a geographic area (e.g., new lanes, road constructions, etc.). Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in assisting users in visualizing the environment nearby the destination via proximate devices.